


Tight Fit

by orphan_account



Series: Fatlock Oneshots [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blushing, Button Popping, Button Pops, Domestic Fluff, Embarrassed Jim Moriarty, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jim makes a bet with Sebastian that he can still get on the trousers he was wearing the day he met Sebastian.Jim Moriarty doesn’t back down from bets.





	Tight Fit

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fanfic, tell me how it is!

Sebastian laid on the bed, a smirk on his face as he watched Jim in front of him. Around his ankles, was a pair of old trousers.

 

He had bet Jim, after a particularly big dinner, when Jim’s belly was resting heavily in his lap, that he couldn’t still fit on the trousers he had been wearing the day they met.

 

Jim had glared at him, in a way that was supposed to be intimidating, but was mostly just cute as he took in the fact that Jim was rubbing his belly at the same time.

 

 _”You’re on, Tiger.”_ Jim had said, which led to the present time, with Jim glaring at him as he stood in front of the mirror. 

 

“I can do this.” Jim said, bending over to grab at the waistband of the trousers, causing his stomach to fold into two rolls of fat. Sebastian’s smirk widened.

 

”Mhm. I believe you.” He said, scarcasm dropping off his voice. Jim cast him one last angry look before looking down at the trousers, pulling them up to his thighs. 

 

 This was the part that was going to be hard, he could tell. Jim wiggled, jumping in the air as he pulled the clothing up. His belly jiggled as he did so, making him look even more adorable. He smiled in amusement as Jim paused once he had gotten them up his chunky thighs, one hand rested on his hip and another on his tummy as he panted, out of breath from such a small activity.

 

”I can do this.” Jim repeated, once he had recovered his breath. Sebastian nodded and waved his hand.

 

”Yeah yeah. I’ll believe it when you show me.” He said, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. Jim flipped him off, before concentrating on the problem at hand.

 

The button. The button was no where near the hole, his belly pressing the two apart from each other. He sucked in, a small pouch of fat still resting between the button and the hole. He pulled them together, holding his breath as he tried. It didn’t work, and he exhaled, his tummy spilling out in front of him, pushing the button and the hole separate again. He moaned, frowning.

 

”C’mon.” He muttered, trying again. He sucked in, this time pulling the zipper up first, bringing the hole and button minutely. He then pulled the two together, the button pushing through the hole just as he exhaled, letting air fill his lungs and his gut sag freely.

 

”See—I told you i could get it on.” He smirked from where he was standing, his belly creating a muffin top over the waistband of the trousers.

 

“Hm. Alright, come sit down beside me then.” Sebastian grinned, patting the spot next to him. He sat up, his eyes following Jim as he walked, a hesitant look on his face.

 

Jim sat down, and as he did, the button popped off, a loud noise in the quiet of their room. It bounced across the floor, settling by the door, leaving Jim, belly red and exposed, sitting there shocked.

 

His cheeks flushed red as he hands went to cover his face, and Sebastian smirked.

 

”What did you say about fitting in them, kitten?” He drawled out in a low whisper, moving Jim’s head to face him. Jim blushed more as Sebastian pulled his hands down away from his face. Suddenly, much to the dismay of Sebastian, a smirk crawled onto Jim’s face.

 

”But Sebby, you didn’t say anything about  _keeping_ them on. You just said I had to  _get_ them on.”  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the abrupt ending, i didn’t know how to end it


End file.
